Carne Greyfell
Carne Greypel is the daughter of Mor Greypel, a close friend of Setz's father, Ratatusk Trenkel Navarus, whose family members are the biggest supporters and companions of the Navarus Head House. Before the girl's birth, her father and Ratatusk made a promise that their children would engage and marry. It was agreed upon that the two children would meet at the boy's coming-of-age ceremony.Unfortunately, Mor Greypel and his wife passed away in an "accident", thus leaving their only child, Carne Greypel, as the new head of the Greypel household. It is known that Carne was involved in the accident and that, because of her mother's brutal ways, an abnormality within her was triggered. It lead to her being able to summon flames, and also grow vampire wings, something that is not supposed to happen until the pureblood vampire reaches maturity. Personality Carne Greypel has a very kind-hearted personality and is one of the most cheerful characters from the 'great five' of the Student Council. Her happy spirit annoys her friend Neal but somewhat brightens up Setz. She is extremely helpful and wants to be useful to everyone, but she also is a worry-wart as she often cries or gets sick when the situation is too pressing. Plot Overview After the death of her parents, Carne was taken in by the Navarus household. She met Setz the day he returned from the Nergal's resort. The abnormal growth of her wings continued until her fiancee, Setz, came to calm her down. Because of his 'calming effect' on her, the wings stopped growing. She has stayed by Setz's side from then on and has a deep affection towards him. However, she doesn't trust that he will understand her parents' accident and therefore conceals her own revelations of the event from Setz. Carne met Lark the day of the Declaration Ceremony, when her close friend Neal stabbed the boy because of the madness caused by the loss of his left eye. She rushed to save him by stopping Neal and calming him down with words but she herself got hurt yet not badly. She carried Lark to the infirmary while Neal was left to recover in the dark corridor. She is shown to have a very caring personality towards Lark and others. After several days had passed, she met with Lark again, this time sending him a note via a student, asking him to go to the biggest tree in the garden where no one will disturb them. There she begs him to ask for Neal's release, due to the fact of him being close with Angela, but is surprised when the boy starts asking her questions about Setz. She answers a few of them in order to make the deal. She leaves the scene uneasy and wondering if she had met Lark when she was younger. Power and Abilities Carne has the rare and powerful ability to control fire. The problem is that she has little control over her ability. Relationships Setz Carne has a deep affection towards him and is entirely loyal to him, and not just because she was picked for his fiancee. She has fallen in love with him and her greatest wish is to see him smile once more like when they were children. Neal It is known that the two of them met when Neal was introduced to both Setz and Carne as their servant and helper, Carne emedietly trying to befriend the blue-haired boy. She is shown to care for him and treat him like her best and dearest friend. She is concerned about his health and would do anything to help him. However, he does not seem to return these feelings. Lark Even though Lark is a stranger to her, Carne shows concern over Lark's well being after he was stabbed by Neal. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Vampire Category:Pure Blood Vampire Category:Student Category:Student Council Member